


I will keep you safe

by livsoulsecrets



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsoulsecrets/pseuds/livsoulsecrets
Summary: "So tell me, Cordelia. Tell me what scares you and what hurts you and I will keep you safe. I will give you my heart so yours is whole and my life so yours is safe, you have to know that."Cordelia is afraid of what Lucie will think of her once she knows the truth about her dad.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs & Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 2





	I will keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a little something I wrote to honor Lucie and Cordelia's frienship, they are so underrated and totally deserve more love! Enjoy <3

— Daisy? Daisy, are you hearing me? — Cordelia blinks, caught by surprise. She looks at Lucie with an apologetic smile.   
— I am sorry, I did not sleep very well today.   
— Nor did you yesterday. Or the day before that and the day before that. — Lucie stepped away from her writing desk, where she was reading the newest “The beautiful Cordelia” chapter. — What is happening? And I want the truth, not another poor excuse. You have been sad for days and it breaks my heart to see you like this.  
— Lucie, there is nothing wrong. — Cordelia starts talking, but Lucie cuts her off.  
— Cordelia, please. Just say what is troubling you, it is the only way I can truly help. — Lucie sits down in front of Cordelia, that is sitting against the bed rest.   
— I do not think I am capable of doing so. It is too terrifying. — Her voice cracks, the fear on her voice alarming Lucie even further.  
— You are the bravest person I know. Even if it scares you, you are strong enough to do the right thing and talk to me. — Cordelia was very still, staring down at her hands, but Lucie continued: — So tell me, Cordelia. Tell me what scares you and what hurts you and I will keep you safe. I will give you my heart so yours is whole and my life so yours is safe, you have to know that.  
— Oh, Lucie- I do, I do know that. My friend, you are the gift I don’t deserve yet will never let go. — Lucie held Cordelia’s hand between hers, still not saying a word while her friend gathered the courage to say out loud what was tormenting her. — It is my dad- He... He is guilty. — Cordelia said, slowly. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, avoiding Lucie’s eyes.  
— What? No... That cannot be true, you told me he was innocent! — Lucie was shocked, her heart beating so strongly, she feared it would burst out of her chest to join Cordelia’s to give her strength to face such harsh reality.  
— I was wrong. Alastair told me some time ago that he was drunk when he leaded the mission that went wrong. His disease, the reason why we moved around, it was that. My father has a problem, Lucie, and that problem is the reason why others are dead.   
— Cordelia, I am so sorry. This must have been so horrible to discover, you did not deserve such thing. — Lucie pulled Cordelia into her arms, holding on to her friend.  
— I wanted to tell you the truth so badly, but I could not for the longest time. I was afraid that someone would find out and punish him even further.  
— No one will know from me, I promise you that! — Lucie promises.  
— Thank you, Lucie. There’s another reason why I did not tell you sooner. — Cordelia burries her head in the crook of Lucie’s neck, too embarrassed to lift her voice above a whisper. — I was terrified you would not want to be my parabatai anymore if you knew the truth.  
Lucie freezes and pushes Cordelia away, moving to hold her friend’s face in her hands, a horrified look in her eyes.  
— Nothing in the world could make me not want to be your parabatai. You are my gift as well, my beautiful Cordelia. I would never leave you. Nothing can break us apart. — Cordelia feels tears burning in her eyes upon hearing Lucie’s words and doesn’t have the strength to hold them back.  
—Thank you, Lucie. I don’t deserve you, but I am grateful either way. — She murmurs, perpetually amazed by her friend’s kindness.  
— There is not such thing as deserving each other, Daisy. There is only love and friendship. Whatever happens to you, happens to me. We will deal with this together, I promise you. — Cordelia smiled, a fragile content expression taking over her face. Lucie felt a bit lighter seeing the hope on her face.  
— “For whither thou goest, I will go.” — Cordelia quotes, her eyes on Lucie’s, meaning those words with her whole soul.  
— “And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.” — Lucie says back to her. Cordelia falls into her arms again and Lucie caresses her hair. — “Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.” — She continues.  
— “Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.” — Cordelia follows, her eyes closed, safe in her friend’s embrace.  
— “The Angel do so to me, and more also, If aught but death part thee and me.” — They finish together, voices united like in a prayer.   
For the first time since she found out the truth, Cordelia isn’t troubled by the darkness that surrounds her mind, because now she knows she is not fighting it alone.


End file.
